Harry Potter and the Death Arch
by Harry85
Summary: In his sixth year a Hogwarts Harry has to face before a RonHermione relationship, then the kidnapping of Hermione; will he be able to save her?
1. Summer Surprise

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the "Death Arch"  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Summer Surprise"  
  
As every summer evenings at the Dursley's house in Privet Drive, also that time Harry lied on his bed, waiting with eagerness for his return in Hogwarts; he was smiling, thinking on all the things that he and his friends, Ron and Hermione, had faced in the previous five years.yeah, Hermione. that girl had fascinated him, in the fourth year, yet, when, seeing her with Krum, suddenly he understood how beautiful she was and how prat he was not inviting her for the Yule Ball.  
  
"I wonder why she needs all this time to answer me" he asked himself "it is a week now after I sent her Hedwig with a letter." and thinking so he fell asleep.  
  
How often happens, he dreamed the last thing that he though, so he dreamed Hermione, Ron and himself after Hogwarts.they were all Aurors, seeking Dark Wizards, as the better Auror team ever seen; he felt so happy being with her after the school and not having lost her. But after this he had a nightmare, so suddenly woke up and gave a look around him; seeing where he was, he pulled the pillow and tried to sleep another time; so he had now a dreamless sleeping, his best-loved kind of sleeping.  
  
The next day he had to do his summer homeworks; especially, he had done before nothing about Potions; he hated Snape so much that he couldn't only think about undertaking that and if he later found himself studying that argument it was only because he knew what Hermione would say if he didn't his homeworks, and he didn't wanted to get her angry with him.  
  
In the evening, just before dinner, he went on his new hobby: running. After a long run in the park, he returned home and had a shower, then he went in his room and found a letter for him.he thought that it could be from Hermione, but he didn't understand why Hedwig wasn't there. However, he opened the letter and was shocked: it wasn't from Hermione, it was from Snape!!!  
  
With a great repugnance he forced himself on reading it, and he was really surprised:  
  
"Dear Harry,  
I know that reading this letter you  
maybe shocked, but I pray you,  
believe me, it is important for the  
life of your friends, Weasley and  
Granger: this year you have to protect  
them, as I can't ask you for not  
seeing them or not talking them;  
Voldemort will try to use them to  
obtain your death, that is his task!!  
Be careful!!  
Severus"  
  
Harry read it many times, then he put it in his trunk, and went down for the dinner; but just returned Upstairs, he wanted to read it again, for being sure of not having dreamed it; Snape writing him in a friendly way!! It was like a miracle! Except this, however, the letter didn't brought good news: for him Ron and ,especially, Hermione were risking their lives.  
  
In the next days he thought a lot about this letter and when the Hermione's answer finally arrived, he read it, then wrote her:  
  
"Dear Hermione,  
this year stay far from me;  
I will explain you one day  
or another.  
Love, Harry"  
  
But he didn't think explaining her so soon; in fact, on Dudley's birthday, his cousin asked:  
  
"Mummy, can I ask Harry for a gift?" "Yes, but I don't know what he could give you" Uncle Vernon answered ironically  
  
"Harry" Dudley told, without hearing his dad "I want that you invite here two friends of yours who you want until you don't go back to that school"  
  
Harry laughed, thinking that Dudley was joking, while his parents froze.  
  
"What did you say?" Uncle Vernon shouted then "One wizard in our house is enough, what are you thinking?" Aunt Petunia added  
  
At the end Dudley won the row and he went in the Harry's room with him; Harry asked him why he did it and Dudley explained: "I'm annoyed of seeing you always sad; I want to help you being happy also in our house, not only at school."  
  
Harry thanked him a lot, then invited Ron and Hermione, that two days after were already there: they arrived early in the morning, seeing Harry returning from his morning run; they hug each other very affectively, then Hermione said: "Before you say us to stay far from you, then you invite us here.can you explain what is happening?"  
  
Harry explained all from the Snape's letter, then he finished: "I am a stupid, I had to not invite you here.I had to keep you away." But they didn't seem very scared, so they entered and Dudley wanted them to demonstrate what they can do; Harry remembered him that they were not of age yet, so they could not do magic out of school; he was a little disappointed, however he was kind with them, at the contrary of his parents. In the evening he always went in the Harry's room, where also Ron and Hermione stayed, to hear about their adventures for hours; Harry was always more surprised with his behaviour, because he also started running all the mornings to stay with the other three.  
  
"Definitely a surprising summer" Harry thought and smiled, without let the others see him. 


	2. Hogwarts, the sixth time

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the "Death Arch"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Hogwarts, the sixth time"  
  
The last month with the Dursleys, with Ron and Hermione near him, passed very quickly and, without thinking of it, Harry arrived to the 1st of September, day of the departure; the Dursleys took them to the station, then the three went through the barrier and on the train, arranging themselves in a compartment, and they passed the time joking and laughing; at one point Harry had to go out from the compartment and when he returned there, he found the door locked and saw a very disturbing ( for him) thing: Ron and Hermione were kissing very passionately; thinking of not disturbing them he remained outside in the passage but after a while he looked again and felt very very bad: they were still kissing!!!  
  
It was so strange, but at the same time so true. he was jealous of his best friend. of Ron. He decided to entry for changing his robes, dressing his Hogwarts uniform, so unlocked the door and tried to be the same Harry but he evidently he didn't succeed in the attempt.  
  
In fact, just gone off the train, Hermione took him away and asked him:  
  
"You have seen us, don't you?"  
  
Harry nodded weakly, then said: "But be calm, it is all right; and in this way you could also stay far from me without problems." Saying the last words, a tear slided on his face; he turned on and went away, taking a chariot only for himself.  
  
After the banquet, without speaking with anyone, he went up in the common room; when Hermione and Ron arrived, he moved for staying as farthest as possible from them, then seeing Hermione staring him and shaking her head, he stood up and went to the dorm. "Sincerely," he thought in the bed, "I hoped the start of the sixth year at Hogwarts being better." and, with a great difficulty, he fell asleep.  
  
The next morning he went very early to run around the Quidditch pitch, and when he was returning to have a shower, he vented his rage on a little tree, that he broke in two pieces with only a punch; someone saw him but didn't understood the reason of his behaviour, and Ron less than the others: Hermione didn't tell him that he saw them on the train, so he didn't understood because Harry was going always far from him.  
  
The first lesson of the term was Potions and for the first time in his life he was attentive on the work, thinking that now his only "friend" was Snape, even if with the others the teacher behaved with him as always; at the end of the lesson, however, Snape told him that if he had something to confide, that evening he would be in his office.  
  
Harry thanked him and went to the History of Magic class, the more annoying of all the classes; however, he succeeded in concentrate for all the time, doing the same in the other classes; he decided to sink all his sufferings in the work, so he also exceeded Hermione, with a great satisfaction, even if he tried to not watch her for all the day, if he could. In the evening he went down to Snape's office, where the Potions Master welcomed him very friendly, saying him:  
  
"If you want to confide me something, I'm here... you have only to speak. "  
  
"How do you know that I'm suffering?" Harry asked  
  
"It's a long story. it starts when I had your age and I was in love with your mother. but she was with James, your father. and I decided to stop suffering giving all my energies to the work. trying to forget her."  
  
"You. you loved my mother?" he asked, very surprised  
  
"Yes. but, about you. today, when I saw you working so hard, I understood that there was a problem. plus, you were willingly far from Granger. so I understood. she is the problem, isn't she? "  
  
"Yes. I love her. but I saw her kissing with Ron. " Harry confirmed; Snape gave him a Laughing Potion to make him a little happy; but in the next days he found that on him it didn't worked. he was suffering too much. When the first Hogsmeade weekend arrived, Hermione asked him to go with them; but he answered: "Oh no, I don't want to spoil your day together" he said ironically, then he went to the library to study, but he didn't succeed in concentrating. he was crying thinking that in the same moment Ron was with Hermione enjoying the day. and probably snogging.  
  
With the passing of the days, he felt his rage decreasing, even if he still stayed far from them, not making totally peace for two reasons: first, he still loved Hermione, second he wanted to follow the Snape's suggestion of the summer, for not put them in a risk; unfortunately, something unexpected ruined his plan: Malfoy. He also saw them snogging, at Hogsmeade, and he also was shocked, so he insulted them continuously and Harry had to bring him away with the strong manners; then he told him: "Draco, I also saw them, on the Express, and I felt as you. but now I'm succeeding in avoiding them and I feel better.. try this way. it is an advice. " Then he left him, going in the Transfiguration class, where Professor McGonagall gave him fifteen points for casting well at the first try a very difficult spell, that transformed an object in a bird; at the same time, she rebuked Hermione, because she was too distracted. This was taken by Harry with a satisfied face that she saw; immediately after the lesson, she ran away sobbing, and he shouted: "What were you thinking? About the next time?"; nobody understood what he was referring, but she did and started sobbing louder. Harry decided to go to Hagrid's hut, drank a tea with him, heard his advices knowing that he wouldn't go applying them, then returned to study.  
  
In the next days Draco tried very often to speak to him and finally succeeded: "Thank you, Harry. I tried to follow your suggestion and now I feel better. "; Harry smiled, then he hugged him and from that moment they stayed very long time together. Snape noticed it and when ,after his question, they explained the reason, the Potion Master grinned saying: "Oh, well. you understood that. the union is the strength. I'm glad you are doing this. " then sent them in the respective dorms.  
  
The same evening, Harry met Ron in the common room and he asked Harry why he was behaving in that way; he answered: "Ask it to your Miss Granger, Ronald Weasley. she knows it; it is strange that she didn't tell you this. " and went to the dorm.  
  
One night, however, he woke up abruptly, with the scar burning on his face, and went down in the common room to reflect forward the fire. he dreamed Hermione, dead, and heard the Voldemort's voice, telling to him that was on his knees, the wand in the hand "Very good work. you have killed her. now I know you are a good servant"; he knew that after his mother's refusal, Snape became a Death Eater, even if after he became a spy, and he didn't wanted to commit the same error; so, from the next morning he decided to be more kind with her, sending away the bad thoughts of revenge every time they came to his mind. 


	3. Lonely Christmas

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Lonely Christmas"  
  
Harry's relation with Ron and Hermione improved a lot with the nearing of Christmas; Harry was afraid of repeating the Snape's error, becoming Death Eater, they were afraid of loosing their best friend, so the three started to reconcile a little, even if the intimacy of the past years was still very far between them now. However, for Hermione this was enough for the moment; how many sleepless nights she passed, remembering Harry's face on the Express and the tear on his face, while he was going away alone. How much she feared having lost him forever. When she saw him with Malfoy, she had understood what she didn't understand until that moment: he was trying to avoid them because he couldn't sustain her being with Ron, because he was completely fallen in love with her.  
  
However, she wasn't sure that he still loved her, so continued giving attention to Ron; Harry, as usual, in those days studied a lot and went fitting himself, running two times a day; he was the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain and he had to show the good example, being always fit; many times she saw him running alone on the snow, also in the coldest days, and often she wanted to go to him to speak, but she always retrained herself, fearing to ruin more the situation.  
  
In the meanwhile the Quidditch Cup started with Gryffindor against Hufflepuff and Harry caught the Snitch after only five minutes, fixing the new Hogwarts record; then, after the match, when everyone returned to the castle, he remained there, on the pitch, thinking about Hermione, about his love for her. After some time, Snape found him, worried for his health and with a message from Dumbledore:  
  
"Don't be silly, think about your feelings before acting. Be careful!"  
  
He asked himself what Dumbledore was meaning, however stopped thinking that he wanted to not see Hermione for the rest of his life.He was also wishing a rape to not see her.but stopped these thoughts.  
  
He returned to the castle, had a warm shower, then dressed his new robes, with his prefect badge, and went to finish his homeworks; after this, he went to Hagrid, to be in a good company, while Ron was searching him to speak; Hermione finally, sobbing, had told him about the Express and he wanted to tell Harry something about this, but not finding him, he went back, thinking that if Harry were in his situation, he would have left him alone to resolve his problem.  
  
Some days later, Harry was very happy for the first time in this term.he trained a lot to become an Animagus and finally he succeeded in it.he used a golden griffin shape and so he could fly.he went to Hogsmeade alone, happy for not have to explain his feelings to nobody; being alone all the day, however, wasn't a good idea: he started to think about the suicide as the best thing to do.  
  
He found the force to return to the castle and here he decided to not suicide:  
  
"No, it isn't an Harry Potter action." he thought while he was going down for the dinner; after this he went to reflect about himself and his life in the library.  
  
Hogwarts emptied itself, for the Christmas holidays; for the first time Harry was alone with the Professors; "It isn't bad" he thought "finally I don't have them always around me for some time"; he tried many winter sports, as skiing, sledding, skating on ice, always enjoying the Professors company.Dumbledore, Snape, Hagrid, McGonagall were always with him and he felt free; Snape was always more friendly with him, and he was annoyed only because Draco wasn't with him.he needed someone with his same problem, and even if Snape lived something similar, it wasn't enough for him.  
  
On Christmas he opened alone the gifts, as a gold watch from Dudley, and he wrote a letter to him thanking for this, then he found a letter from Uncle Vernon:  
  
"This summer we will go away all the time, so you could invite your friends if you want.you will be alone at home."  
  
Harry smiled bitter , thinking "My friends.What friends? I don't have them now." then he suddenly remembered Krum, asking himself if he knew about Ron and Hermione, but he decided to not tell him; "After all, this isn't a my problem" he thought "If Hermione is happy in this way, for me is good.first or later I will accept this."  
  
He opened all the gifts, and the last was from Hermione, and it hurt him a lot: it was a picture of he and her at Privet Drive, the last summer, taking each other's hand.and there was also a letter:  
  
"Dear Harry, I know that in this term it is very hard for you to think about me and Ron as friends; I understood too late what you were feeling about me.but now I tell you: I pray you, accept that I and Ron are together, don't make it more difficult! Hermione"  
  
Harry started to cry and threw the letter and the picture in the fire of the common room, then he went to McGonagall to have an advice from her. After his explaining, the teacher said: "You know, I understood that you had some problem with them, seeing how much you studied; you had results very good, better than the other years and I suspected something like this; but be calm.. it is normal for a teenager as you feeling as this moment... but it will pass." Then she tried to make him laugh, telling him about her first crush for a guy one year bigger; when they went to lunch, he was very relieved. 


	4. A very unwelcome gift

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"A very unwelcome gift"  
  
A little time before going to bed, Harry took the Marauder's Map to put it into his trunk and he saw on it a point with the name "Krum"; "Vicktor?" he asked himself "and what is he doing here?"; then he thought "He could be here to ask Dumbledore for a work.he had finished the school since two years now." and he closed his eyes; after a little he was deeply asleep.  
  
He woke up abruptly in the middle of the night, and saw what was doing the noise which had woken him up ; a big grey owl was hitting the window, and it had a letter for him!! Harry took it, saw that it was from Hermione's parents and was throwing it away, but decided to read it:  
  
"Harry, Hermione never arrived at home! You are her best friend, help us in finding her!! Hermione's parents"  
  
Harry was disbelieving.Hermione disappeared! It was incredible!! He saw with his eyes her going on the Express.how was this possible? It was surely the worst "gift" he had received for Christmas, and he repented for have thrown her letter in the fire with the picture.  
  
He get dressed and immediately went in the Dumbledore's office, giving the password "Chocolate Frog" to the gargoyle, then gave the letter to the Headmaster, and while he was reading it, he threw himself on the couch, desperate; Hermione disappeared! How was it possible?  
  
Then he had an idea: "Professor, how is possible that Hermione is disappeared when she sent me a letter and a picture as gift?"  
  
"The letter probably was sent by anyone else.probably Ron Weasley. if you remember, she had to go skiing in Switzerland, so probably she gave your gift to Ron and he sent it to you." Dumbledore answered, then he added "But why do you worry about her? Didn't you say that you didn't want to see her anymore?"  
  
He started crying very loud, then he answered:  
  
"Yes, I said so, but now.I want to find her as soon as possible.I don't want to happen something to her.the first person that touches her, I swear I burn him."  
  
The Headmaster tried to calm him, then said: "Well, now you know that for you is impossible staying without her.so I think that YOU have to find her and to bring her here safely, ok? From this moment, until you don't return with her, for you there aren't rules here at Hogwarts.do all what you think is necessary to find her! Go, now!!" and he signed a parchment, giving it to him.  
  
The first thing that Harry did was to send an answer to her parents, telling them that he would do everything to bring them back Hermione safely; then he went in the common room, on a couch, trying to imagine in which way she was raped.he knew that she went on the train but. he didn't know if she went off in London, or before, or if she didn't go off, attacked by someone.but if she went off taken by someone, she could have did it everywhere.How to find her? He didn't know it, but he was extremely firm in doing it, in a way or in another.and thinking so, he fell asleep.  
  
Next morning, without ideas, he went to Hagrid to speak with him; he had to confide with someone, because it was a very strong hit, much more than the kiss with Ron.he felt as an useless person, good only in hurting the others and himself; however, Hagrid offered his help and succeeded in giving him a little of good mood, that he felt necessary to start the researches.  
  
He had the strange sensation that Hermione didn't go out from Hogwarts, or not on the train, at least, so he went in the library, searching for all the possible ways to go out from the castle, but he didn't found anything useful for a rape.he could fly over the Forbidden Forest as golden griffin, but how much people could do that? He didn't know.  
  
That evening he went to sleep very early, hoping that the night could give him an inspiration for finding her, but he wasn't able to sleep, seeing continuously the image of Hermione tied, gagged and even tortured; he didn't succeed in erasing that vision from his mind, so he was really disturbed so went in the Dungeons, to confide with Snape; he found him in his office, and started to explain the facts, because he didn't say it to him yet.  
  
"So, you pretend of don't caring about her, but if someone touches her, you explode, eh Potter? Snape said, smiling "Eh.yes, Professor.I think so."Harry answered feebly  
  
"Ok, I'll see what I can do.now go to sleep!!!"  
  
Next day was still unsuccessful, the researches in the library didn't get anything new; "every time I had a problem, she was with me to resolve it, also in the Triwizard Tournament" he thought sadly.  
  
That night, however, gave him some information: in fact, he saw her, but not in a dream; as when he saw what Voldemort was doing.she was tied in a dark room, then he heard the Dark Lord's voice: "It is strange that the hero Potter doesn't come here to save you.is it possible that he is still so angry for that prat of Weasley to leave you in my power." Seeing this, he woke up with the scar burning on his forehead. 


	5. Researches for three

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Researches for three"  
  
The next day the other students returned from holidays at Hogwarts, so Harry showed the letter to Ron, who was horrified; then, Harry held out his hand, saying: "Now she needs both of us"; Ron accepted his hand and Harry added: "You won't like it, but we had to say it also to Malfoy; he also loved her, he also will help us finding her"; Ron swallowed but didn't protest, so they went to search him; he also was disgusted at the new, but accepted of taking part in the research, so they started to discuss about where she could be gone. Ron remembered of having seen her immediately before the departure, near the train.  
  
"And didn't you search her ON the train after the departure? Or at the arrival, to say hello to her, imbecile?" Draco shouted  
  
"Eh.no." Ron answered, reddening on the ears; Harry stopped them: "Ok, Ron.and have you seen something strange in her?"  
  
"No, but.I saw Krum going down of the train."  
  
"What? Was Krum on the train?" Harry shouted, then: "Some nights ago, I saw Krum here in the park, with the Marauder's Map."  
  
Draco added: "Oh, well.. Krum is the suspect number one."  
  
Harry said: "Ok, listen to me.anyone took her, he had brought her to Voldemort; this night I saw her tied in a dark room, and he was speaking to her, asking himself why I still didn't reach her.and he was right.I should be already there."  
  
Ron shook, but Harry didn't saw him, and Malfoy neither, too worried to for observing Ron's behaviour; suddenly, McGonagall entered in the room and told them that Dumbledore was waiting them.  
  
When they arrived in his office, they sat down and the Headmaster asked Harry what he saw, then, after the story, he obliged them to swear that if they would find where Voldemort was, before going they would ask him, and without the permit they wouldn't go; then, he sent them away.  
  
They returned in the library and searched about the ways used by Voldemort to go out of the school when he was there as Tom Riddle, but they found very little; Harry only found something, but it seemed more a legend.the "Death Arch", a stone arch on the bottom of the lake that, if crossed, would bring the person directly on the Voldemort Head Quarter, everywhere it could be; it was interesting, but on the bottom of the lake, it was very difficult to be reached.  
  
New day, new discover, this time in the Slytherin Dungeons: in a cell, Harry found an hair, that he recognized for sure as one of the Hermione's, then he smelled a very familiar perfume; he called Ron, who touched her longer and more frequently, to ask his opinion; Ron turned pale and confirmed: that was the Hermione's perfume, and there was also an hair!!!  
  
Harry went to refer to Dumbledore, while the others were still searching; he told him also about the Krum's presence on the train and then in the park, the same night of the arrival of the letter. Dumbledore exclaimed: "Excellent work, Harry...Continue in this way!!!"  
  
But in the next days the investigations were at a dead point: the Krum's position was always more suspect, but however they had no clues of the existence of the "Death Arch". Except if.  
  
He ran in the kitchen, found Dobby and asked him some Gillyweed , that he used in the second task of the Triwizard, then ran out to the lake; he chewed it, then dive as quickly as possible, leaving Ron and Malfoy disbelieving.he went on the bottom avoiding the mermaids, but at the end he found it: the "Death Arch" was really existing!! He returned on the surface, then told it to the others, and then they ran to the Dumbledore's office, referring what Harry had seen:  
  
"Professor, we believe that Krum took Hermione to Voldemort using the "Death Arch" in the lake!" Harry said; the Headmaster nodded, then said: "Yes, I had to destroy it many years ago. but I didn't think that he could use it again!!" then added "However, no heroic acts!! Ok, Harry?"  
  
Harry nodded angrily; "After so many efforts, being blocked there waiting for a permit.and with Hermione raped by Voldemort.he can kill her if we don't do something." he thought.  
  
However, that night there was the turning point, because he saw her another time, tied, listening to Voldemort: "Who knows if Potter will be so intelligent to discover the Death Arch; Krum was very good in taking you here, I have to admit it.after your broke up, he was very upset, and it wasn't difficult to convince him becoming a faithful Death Eater, raping you, before putting the "Imperius" on you, giving you the order of going down of the train, then taking you as prisoner in the dungeons, finally using the Death Arch to reach me; he remembers me that prat of Snape ." then Harry woke up, with the scar hurting him a lot.  
  
He woke up Ron, then they went calling Malfoy and Snape and all together went to Dumbledore's office; here, Dumbledore sent Ron to call the McGonagall, and then Harry started his story; at the end, Snape had in his eyes a hatred look, but not for Harry; for Voldemort, who he one time served; Dumbledore broke the silence, and commented: "Well, now we know that Krum raped Miss Granger, he took her to Voldemort using the Death Arch.but we don't know how many Death Eaters he has there.."  
  
"He has only two of them, he said it in the previous vision, but I didn't think it was so important." Harry said, and Snape said: "Now it is important." then added, looking them in face: "Headmaster, let them go there,now.they are firm in taking back the girl that they love.and the fury of a in love man is very strong; they are three."  
  
Hearing these words, Ron fought the urge of shaking, while McGonagall objected: "It is very dangerous, Severus.they are boys.against You-Know- Who.what can they do?"  
  
"Taking Hermione and escape" Harry answered, with a very natural and firm voice. 


	6. Ron's Refusal

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Ron's refusal"  
  
Dumbledore didn't gave them the authorization to leave ; he wanted them to be taught by Moody for being able to block an "Unforgivable Curse", which is cast quicker than a normal spell; after a week of training, Harry and Malfoy were ready to go, Ron was very near their level, so Harry proposed: "Let's ask him another time, then, if he says no, we go the same" Malfoy agreed, so he and Harry looked Ron.  
  
He was shaking. Then, said: "I won't come with you"  
  
"What? Would you leave Hermione in Voldemort's power? You are crazy!!!" Harry shouted  
  
"Don't say that name.We can't go, Harry.many adult wizards died. between them there were also your parents, Harry.Is it not enough?"  
  
"No, it is not enough, Ronald Weasley" Draco attacked him "because now Hermione is in his power, do you understand this?"  
  
"Ron, is it possible that you don't want to go for saving your girlfriend? I couldn't stay without doing nothing if I were in your situation." Harry added  
  
"In fact I helped you finding how go to him, but I can't came with you.you don't understand.against Voldemort nobody could survive.only you, Harry, maybe."  
  
"This is not a good reason for not trying; if we are lucky, we can also escape without facing him.." Draco said  
  
They were silent for a little time, then Harry go out and, giving the password "Chocolate Frog" to the gargoyle, entered in the Dumbledore's office  
  
"What do you want to tell me, Harry?"  
  
"Well' I think Professor Moody told you that we are ready."  
  
"You and Draco are ready, not Weasley." "Yes, but.Ron don't want to come; even if he were ready, only I and Draco would go, so there isn't the need." he said, angrily Dumbledore interrupted him: "Harry, I know that against Voldemort you always did great things, but if you go with Draco."  
  
"Ok, I will go alone."  
  
"Do you think you are able to defeat two Death Eaters and The Dark Lord alone?"  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Potter.I want to remember you that the other times, you were always helped by someone or something." Dumbledore answered, very angry, for the first time  
  
Harry went out, disconsolate, and returned to Draco and Ron, silent. When he entered in the room, he said: " Draco, he didn't give us the permit."  
  
"Well , we will go the same.you said so, no?"  
  
"Yes.but before I want to understand the real reasons of his refusal" said, looking Ron.  
  
"Ok, Harry.I will tell you anything.it is a long story, that started on the Yule Ball, when Hermione went with Krum; you know that from that moment I wanted only being with her.but it seemed impossible.I hadn't the courage, she didn't any movement in this direction, so I was suffering a lot."  
  
"But how is it important?" Draco interrupted him  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy!!" Ron shouted  
  
"Go on" Harry said, freezing  
  
"Ok.I knew that she was still with Krum but at the end of the last year, at King's Cross, she told me that they had broken up. so for all the summer I dreamed to be with her.if only I could be brave.and then, one day, a Death Eater met me, saying that if I would accept to be recruited, Voldemort would help me in having Hermione; if I refused.she would be killed."  
  
"And.what have you chosen?" Malfoy asked, worried "Yeah.what have you chosen?" Harry also asked  
  
"Harry.what could I do? Let they kill her? Obviously not.so I accepted."  
  
"What? You are one of them?" Draco was scandalized  
  
"Be calm, Draco.go on Ron.."  
  
"Oh.after this, he gave me a potion, a very strong Love Potion, saying me to give it to her when we would be alone.so when on the train you went out of the compartment.I gave her it.and then you saw us kissing.she told me that."  
  
"Yes, I saw you, but this is not important.so you make her falling in love with you with a deceit, isn't it? And now you are proud of being with her.of course, who can know what do you did?" Harry exclaimed, disgusted, then "So you are one of them.do you have the Dark Mark? Do you like it?" he asked ironically  
  
"I have it, yes..." Ron confirmed, and showed it  
  
"So it is why he could not come.he helped Krum." Malfoy said  
  
"No, this no.but I can't come because if I come he wiil kill her, and my family.and me."  
  
"What kind of coward he is!" Draco exclaimed  
  
"Be quiet, Malfoy.let me ask one thing.if Voldemort would ask you to kill me while I was sleeping, would you do it to obtain his esteem?" Harry asked  
  
"Eh.I am sorry, Harry but.yes."  
  
"Stupefy" Harry cried, and he fell down stunned; "Come on, Draco, we had to refer to Dumbledore" 


	7. Using the Death Arch

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Using the Death Arch"  
  
Arrived in the Headmaster's office, they sat down, and Dumbledore said: "Another time here, Harry?" then added "What's happening now?"  
  
"Headmaster, we had." Draco started, but Harry stopped him, then he started:  
  
"Professor, Ron Weasley is a Death Eater.he admitted having the Mark, but his recruiter said him that he is, how do you say, as in a stage.he said that he accepted because Voldemort promised him that he would had Hermione for him, but if he had refused, Hermione would be killed.however he swore that he didn't help Krum, but he said that he couldn't come with us because if he does it, Voldemort will kill her, him and his family."  
  
"Oh, yes.the Dark Lord is terrible, Harry.but go on."  
  
"Then I asked him if he would kill me if Voldemort would ask it to him, and he said yes.so I stunned him.now he is in the Transfiguration class.I think we cannot trust him for the moment, and I suggest to keep him in a cell in the dungeons"  
  
"Yes, Harry, it is right" Dumbledore agreed, then added "and now, go!! That poor girl had waited even too much!!"  
  
They ran out the room, then went in the kitchen asking Dobby for some Gillyweed, but he hadn't any more."Snape" Harry exclaimed, so they went in his office in the dungeons; they explained the situation, then the Professor gave it to them, and both of them ran to the lake.  
  
There they chewed the Gillyweed and dived in the lake in the direction where Harry saw the arch the other time.also this time they met many mermaids but they avoided them to save time and finally, there it was.  
  
The "Death Arch". An enormous Gothic arch, in black stone, with some words engraved on it: "Voldemort is with you"; then, going nearer, they saw:  
  
"Whoever passes this threshold, will be taken to the presence of the Dark Lord; he will respond to him for his actions"  
  
Harry and Draco looked each other, then they moved firmly to the arch.they were very close to it when Draco signalled to Harry another writing, very little:  
  
"The Dark Lord enemies will pay with the death using this arch; don't pass it if you don't want to suffer his anger!!"  
  
Harry, heedless of it, went always closer, and Draco with him.they were at only one meter from the threshold, and looked each other; then they passed it.  
  
They felt themselves rotating very quickly, then after some seconds, they landed on earth, in the external courtyard of a building on a cliff; they stood up and looked around, finding a corridor; they covered it and found a locked door."Alohomora" Draco whispered and the door opened.  
  
They noticed that all the walls were black, and very often on them the Dark Mark was shining, as it was burning.they were in Voldemort's Headquarter. They started moving very suspiciously.staying very attentive; even if the Death Eaters were few, they however were very dangerous. Being very attentive, they progressed a lot in the building, when suddenly Harry's scar was hurting very much and he saw the Dark Lord speaking to Hermione:  
  
"I feel that Potter is very close.Well, in a little time the final battle will start.then he laughed loud; but it was in his mind, so they still had to find him.suddenly, they heard a voice behind them: "Who is there?"; they started running, then Harry heard "Locomotor Mortis"; he turned and saw Malfoy petrified, so he cried: "Stupefy" and the Death Eater fell down, stunned; he ran away.he didn't want to lose time in that moment.he had to save Hermione, then he would think about Malfoy.  
  
He found a staircase, he climbed it quickly, then he opened a door.there was a passage with other ten doors."This place is a real labyrinth" he thought . He tried opening one, then another, then all of them.nothing!!! Only empty rooms.  
  
He returned downstairs, entered another corridor, and found other doors.if only he could have the Moody's magic eye.he wouldn't lose time opening all of them.however, he had to do this; he explored one, two, three.  
  
Only one remained.he opened it and found another passage, this time with more burning Dark Marks.here the doors were still very much, but he found the courage of opening them, because he wanted to save her, so he suddenly felt a strong cold in his soul and saw a dementor.he had to react.the dementor was going toward him.he thought the happiest thing he could.he and Hermione, hugged, on the Hogwarts grass; she was very close to him, and moved closer; then she kissed him.that was the right moment!! "Expecto Patronus" he cried and a wonderful silver stag attacked the dementor, putting it K.O. then it disappeared.Harry thought about his father, who was an illegal Animagus who transformed in a stag.he had to go on also for him.he would have done the same thing for his mother.he opened other doors, until he found the right one: he entered a dark room, saw Hermione and Draco tied, then he heard the Voldemort's voice. 


	8. The duel

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"The duel"  
  
"Very good, Potter.finally you arrived" the Dark Lord sneered  
  
"Yes, Voldemort" he answered, without looking him, but staring Hermione, then he added: "Now that I'm here, leave them free"  
  
"Oh, Potter.I don't think I will do this."  
  
Harry turned and looked him with a look which would have terrified anyone and Draco swore that he had seen the same Voldemort trembling for a moment, then he shouted: "You want me, don't you? Well, I'm here.now leave them!!!"  
  
"It is too easy in this way, Potter, too easy." the Dark Lord replied "I will leave them when you will be dead; you can choose: you can duel with me, dying after that, or you could suicide; after your death I will leave them free"  
  
Harry turned to Hermione, stared her in her eyes and saw a tear crossing her face.at the same time Voldemort commented on: "Look, Potter, the baby is crying for you.how this scene is touching.."  
  
"Sod off, Voldemort" he shouted, going near her and caressing her; then he turned to the Dark Lord and looked him silently, with an enormous hatred in him. Then he said: "Ok, Voldemort.you want me dead to leave them, and I will suicide.but before untie them."  
  
"If it is your last desire." then he said to the two Death Eaters: "Untie them, quickly!!"; the Death Eaters remained near them after doing this.  
  
"Ok.I'm ready" then he took his wand, pointed it against himself and started: "Avada." but at the same time Hermione and Draco hit their controllers, caught their wands, and both of them shouted: "Expelliarmus!" so Harry fell down and his wand flew to Hermione, who immediately threw it to him another time.  
  
Voldemort, extremely angry, ordered: "Tie them!", then to Harry: "Now you will die in the worst way, Potter.duelling with me."  
  
Harry attacked: "Crucio" but Voldemort defended himself and counterattacked:  
  
"Imperio" then added "Now kill them, Potter!!" But Harry thought: "No, I don't want to kill them, I don't want." and was able to resist the curse  
  
The duel continued for a long time on this rhythm but neither of them was able to defeat the other, but suddenly Harry tripped: "Avada Kedavra " Voldemort cried  
  
"Protego" Harry shouted, defending himself; then he stood up, waiting for his enemy's next movement  
  
Voldemort said: "Congratulations, Potter.you are surprisingly good in duelling.I didn't think you could put me in such difficulties.I propose to continue without the wands.I know you are an Animagus" at this Hermione and Draco were surprised "and I'm also one.Let see what can do a golden griffin against a huge snake." then he transformed; Harry did the same, showing to his friend for the first time his animal shape, taking off and flying to the ceiling of the room; he started avoiding the snake assaults, then he decided to attack him, hitting the snake on the neck.  
  
In the meanwhile, Hermione was sobbing, shocked for all what was happening and scared at the idea that Harry could die in front of her eyes; Draco tried to consulate her, but suddenly he shouted:  
  
"Ehi, look, Voldemort doesn't move now!"; she opened her eyes, and saw Harry flying down to attack him another time while he was on the ground; he sank his teeth in the snake's body, who moved a little."Harry is fantastic flying on a broom but now I can see even without it" she thought, smiling feebly.  
  
Other times Harry attacked the snake, whom body was now completely bloodstained; the snake, finally hissed in Parseltongue: "I will return, Potter.first or later I will kill you." then he crawled away through a broken window.  
  
Harry returned to his human body, ran to Hermione and Malfoy, and lovingly he hugged her, who leaned her head on his shoulder, crying. Harry didn't succeeded in control himself, even if he knew that it wasn't the best moment, and kissed her quickly on her lips.  
  
"How this scene is touching." he heard from an ironical voice behind him.he turned and saw the two Death Eaters still there; Harry stroke down one of them: "Avada Kedavra!" and his body fell down without life; the other took away his hood, and Harry recognized him: Vicktor Krum!  
  
"Well, Potter, we are again enemies."  
  
"Vicktor.you took her here, didn't you?" At that point Hermione intervened saying: "Yes, and also tried to rape me!" Harry, saying this, was blind for the rage, and suddenly cried: "Crucio!"; Krum fell down hit by the curse and suffering a very strong pain, shouting very loud; when he stood up tried the same on Harry, but he was able to disconnect his mind from his body, as Moody taught him, so he didn't suffer the curse's effects.  
  
He could kill him immediately, but wanted to make him suffer, so cried four times the "Cruciatus Curse" on him, until Krum didn't ask pity.  
  
"Pity, you said.and why have I to give it to you? I don't think that you deserve it." then cried: "Imperio" and added: "Now untie them!" and Krum obeyed, leaving them free; then, with great loyalty, Harry broke the curse to let him being conscious before the death, but Krum take advantage of this, crying: "Imperio"; Harry was able to defeat the curse and suddenly closed the duel: "Avada Kedavra", and Krum fell on the ground. Nobody apart them was there now: they could return to Hogwarts. 


	9. Return at Hogwarts

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Return to Hogwarts"  
  
Krum's body had just touched the ground, when Hermione ran to Harry, wrapped her arms, around him in a very affective hug, then, still crying, she brushed her lips on his.then she felt his arm on her back, while he was pulling her to him; then she opened her mouth, and felt his opening under hers.she hugged him stronger, now his body was completely on hers, and he searched her tongue with his.  
  
They remained kissing a long time, then Harry broke the kiss and exclaimed: "Thanking God, we have did it!"  
  
"YOU did it" Draco corrected him, a little sadly  
  
Harry understood the problem, so he whispered something to her and, grinning, Hermione went to Draco and kissed him in a way quite similar than the kiss with Harry. Malfoy remained without words, when she broke the kiss, and started following the others, who were trying to reach quickly the courtyard where Harry and Draco landed; there, however, they didn't know how to return to Hogwarts.  
  
Harry had an idea, that seemed a little desperate to him, but he tried it: he brought them out of the building, took his wand, held out his arm and.  
  
BANG!!  
  
A big purple bus appeared and stopped; it was the Knight Bus, which Harry had already taken before his third year; they climbed on it, paid the tickets, and Harry said: "At Hogwarts, please"; they sat down, and the bus left, with an abrupt acceleration, which made all the passengers falling down. after some stops, they went down at Hogsmeade, because the bus could not go nearer to the castle, so they had to arrive to it walking; when they entered, everyone cheered them, but Harry didn't stop talking, and took the others in the Dumbledore's office, to refer about the facts; he said: "Chocolate Frog" to the gargoyle and they entered, then sat down; the Headmaster welcomed them very happily, asked Hermione if she was all right, then he asked her to explain how she was taken.  
  
"I was just on the train, when I saw Krum; I went to him to say hello to him; one moment later my mind was so light.I wanted to go down from the Express, and I did it, then I hid myself and on the evening, Krum arrived and took me to the dungeons; there he closed me in a cell for some days and one night, the night of Christmas, tried also to rape me, but he heard some voices and gave up, going away; later, he returned and took me away"  
  
"Why did you not shout?" Draco asked  
  
"Because he cast on me a spell that make impossible for me being heard." she answered and Harry added: "Yes, I know.the "Silencio" spell."  
  
"However, he took me in the lake.and then.I woke up in a dark room with Voldemort speaking to me about you, Harry."  
  
"I know.I saw it in my mind.you know, the scar." then, angrily, added: "If only I understood that night, when I saw him on the Marauder's Map.However, Professor, how was it possible that I didn't saw a point named "Hermione" on the map?"  
  
"Because that map is very useful, Harry, but it is not perfect.it is possible to deceive it.now I'll show you." he answered, then cried: "Extinguo!"; Harry was keeping the map in his hands, and suddenly the point named "Dumbledore" disappeared, even if the Professor was still in front of him.  
  
"Have you understood, Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but.I saw Krum."  
  
"Well, I have to admit that was a big mistake from him.probably he thought it was not necessary to put the spell also on himself" the Headmaster commented on, then asked: "How did you free her, Harry?"  
  
"Actually, he had also to free me." Draco corrected, then Harry explained all what was happened to Dumbledore, who close his eyes during the story, and then said: "Very interesting.Voldemort is a snake Animagus.nobody knew it.a new clue to find him." then, after a moment of silence, added: "Congratulations, Harry.forcing the Dark Lord to escape during a duel.nobody was able of this before you.evidently he undervalued you.and I did the same."  
  
Harry reddened, then he answered: "Oh...as Professor Snape said, the fury of an in love man can do miracles." while saying this, he looked Hermione, who returned his look, also reddening. Harry broke the embarrassing moment saying: "Excuse me, but I have to calm Hermione's parents sending them a letter, they were terrified!!" and stood up; she took his arm and said: "I come with you.I want to send them a letter too; poor them, who knows what they had thought, not seeing me at King's Cross."  
  
Harry said: "They alerted me, with this letter", and showed it to her, then they went to the Owlery while Draco went to his common room; they wrote two letters then they tied them to Hedwig and the owl leave; at this moment, Hermione, reddening, asked him: "Was it true, what you said in the Dumbledore's office?"  
  
He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her, then moved one hand on her neck, the other on her back, and pulled her to him, kissing her on the lips, feeling her mouth opening and then opening his, then, after a little he went down on her neck, biting it softly, then tracking a line of kisses on her neck, hearing her moaning. When he broke the kiss, he said her: "It was true as this was true", then he grinned. She also grinned, leaned her head on his shoulder and took his hand, then they went to the Hospital wing, where Dumbledore wanted they stay for some day for some checks; Madama Pomfrey was inflexible, not allowing visitors, apart Dumbledore, who brought them a new:  
  
"Ronald Weasley has been released" he said, and Hermione asked: "Why.was he arrested?" even if without a great worry, for a person who officially was still her boyfriend, and Harry explained her about his being a Death Eater, about the Love Potion, and all what Ron had told him; she trembled;  
  
"Would he not refuse killing you? And also the way he deceived me.why has he been released?" she asked Dumbledore; the Headmaster answered: "Sincerely, I spoke with him and I think we can again trust him.we have to not forget that he accepted the recruitment to protect you, Miss Granger.he was so happy when I told him that you were both safe."  
  
Hermione looked Harry, then smiled feebly to the Headmaster, who turned and started to go away; on the door, however, he turned again and said: "If it is possible, be kind telling him about you as a new couple." then he grinned and went outside. 


	10. The dream becomes true

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"The dream becomes true"  
  
After some days, Harry and Hermione exited from the hospital wing and returned to the lessons, noticing that now Ron was avoiding them, and, if they noticed that he was staring them, he reddened on the ears.Harry fought the urge of smiling, because he remembered him his behaviour for many months, so the same evening , when all the others went to their dorms and only he, Hermione and Ron were in the common room, he took her hand and they went to Ron, crossing the room; then Harry started: "Ron.listen to me.I know you'll suffer, but.really."; seeing him so in trouble, Hermione helped him: "I and Harry now are together, Ron.our relationship is over.actually it never really started."  
  
Ron looked Harry with hatred then he said: "Had you to say it to her, didn't you, Harry? You couldn't avoid it.you could avoid destroying me."  
  
"I had ask it to him, Ron.and don't accuse him.at least he demonstrated to be really in love with me.I'll never forget that he was ready to suicide for seeing me free.."  
  
"Were you committing suicide?" Ron exclaimed, amazed; Harry reddened, then he told him all what was happened in the Voldemort's Headquarter; at the end, Ron, sadly, commented on: "Well, Hermione.you were right.he deserves your love.he demonstrated his love for you." then Ron shook Harry's hand and started going away, but Harry took his arm and said:  
  
"Ron, listen to me.you have to know that we trust you, ok? It isn't important the fact that you were recruited.everyone could make a mistake."; Ron smiled feebly, then hugged them and said: "Well, now I leave you alone.surely you have something to say each other.or something to do." and went upstairs, in the dorm.  
  
Harry and Hermione, while Ron was going, hugged, she kissed him quickly on the lips then she said: "Goodnight, my love!" and went to her dorm, leaving Harry there.  
  
He decided to remain in the common room, on a couch near the fire, thinking on all the facts of the year until that moment, thinking he was a prat being so angry for Ron and Hermione in the past months.thinking so he fell asleep.  
  
Next morning Hermione found him first and asked him if he wanted to go running with her.he looked her in her running clothes, and agreed; he went upstairs to get dressed properly, then they went to run together.  
  
In a few days everyone knew about them, and everyone was happy for them, the same Ron seemed quite merry; one day, after the lunch, they went, taking each other's hand, for a walk near the lake and they were surprised seeing Draco and Cho on a bench, kissing.  
  
Harry smiled, and Draco, seeing this, replied with a large smile, then he invited them to sit near them, and they started chatting all together.after a little, Harry wanted to go to Hagrid because he didn't see him from a long time, so he entered with Hermione in the well-known hut, where Hagrid offered them some tea, listened for the all story in all the details and at the end exclaimed: "For all the gargoyles, Harry, you really are the best!!" and all of them started laughing; at the dinner time they returned to the castle.  
  
Through many lessons, with Harry's marks that didn't fell down despite of the less study, it arrived to the Easter Holidays, and as usual many students went home.in the Gryffindor tower Ron, Harry and Hermione laughed and joked as at the old times, as if that year with all its problems didn't existed.one day, however, Ron was alone with Harry and he told him: "Harry, I know it is silly, but .take care of her and make her happy."  
  
"Be calm, Ron.she is in good hands.at least, I hope it." then he hugged him and they went in the library to do their homeworks.  
  
The same evening, when everyone went to his dorm, Hermione said: "Harry, I think the moment is arrived" with a mischievous look; he understood but pretend to didn't understand and asked grinning: "Moment for what?"; she kissed him on his lips, then whispered: "For shagging."  
  
"Yes, but.where?" he answered, and she showed him a couch saying: "We will be happy with this", then pulled him to herself, brushing his lips with hers; he opened his mouth over hers, searching her tongue with his, then went down on her neck, making her moan, also caressing her back.after a little, she started unbuttoning his shirt, and he did the same; he took off her blouse and started cupping her breasts through the bra, while she was exploring his chest with her hands; she took off his shirt, while he was undoing her bra, and then staring at her, half-naked in front of him; he started kissing and licking her breasts and her nipples; she moaned from her throat, making sounds which were making him insane.he went down, to her trousers and unbuttoned, unzipping the fly, and then discarding them; now she was only with her knickers, so she decided to go on, and discarded his, leaving him in boxers; then she took off her panties, and he his boxers, and they started to explore each other with their mouths, both of them moaning.thinking they could be doing this forever.  
  
After some time, she took his penis, and brought him to her pussy: "Are you sure you want this?" Harry asked, and she answered "Of course.I was expecting this moment from months.", so he took her hips and started inserting it in her. she cried but said "Go on, Harry, go on." so he pushed until his dick wasn't completely in her, then he started moving faster, and she was near the top.  
  
They arrived to the top together, but he managed in taking it off before spilling his seed into her, then he breathed very deeply, hugging her, who was also taking her breath, and said: "You like it didn't you?"  
  
"Saying I liked it is saying very little." she answered grinning, then kissed him deeply again; he broke the kiss and said: "I love you, Hermione." "I love you too, Harry" she answered, then leaned her body on his, and after a little she fell asleep.  
  
Next morning he woke up and started looking her, sleeping on him.after some minutes, however, he had to wake up her, to get dressed and go to their dorms, before anyone could come and find them naked in the common room; he kissed her and went to change his robes..  
  
One day she, while they were walking, confided him: "Harry, do you remember this summer, to the Dursleys? "  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"Because there I wanted to ask you to be with me, but I was confused, because I knew Ron loved me too.and I loved him.so I decided to wait, to see who loved me more.then on the train he kissed me, and I accepted him.you did nothing to show your love.but when I saw your face, I knew that you also was in love with me.but I could do nothing.I couldn't broke with him one hour later we went together."  
  
"Don't worry, you did the right thing.I made a mistake."  
  
She looked around and grinning added: "However, you are a real playboy.I don't know if you noticed it, but all the Hogwarts female students wish they could be in my place."  
  
He turned, hugged her, kissed her briefly, then answered: "But I want you with me, not other girls." 


	11. The arrival of Summer

Rating: R  
  
Summary: Since from the summer before his sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry understands his love for Hermione; seeing her with Ron is a shock, and he is angry with both his friends but then he has to save her.  
  
Disclaimer: The story is based on the first four books and for some details on HP and the Psychic Serpent  
  
Harry Potter and the Death Arch  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"The arrival of Summer"  
  
Last months at Hogwarts passed quietly, and it arrived to the last day of the term, the day of the departure; as always, Harry, Ron and Hermione took a compartment only for them, and they chatted a lot about the last year events; at one point, Ron went out to search Ginny, and immediately Hermione took her wand and locked the door.  
  
Harry looked her surprised and she said: "Don't tell me you don't want to revenge of the arrival journey?" He smiled, crossed the compartment, hugged her and when her body was completely on his, he brushed his lips on hers, then felt her mouth opening, and her tongue licking his lips, so he opened his mouth, searching her tongue with his.  
  
She broke the kiss, said: "Now it is better.." then started kissing him again; in the meanwhile Ron was returned and found the door locked; he looked in the compartment and saw them, so he smiling started looking out of the window to the landscape.when he heard the door unlocking, he entered and Harry, grinning, told him: "Had you understood how I felt on the first journey?"  
  
He answered, smiling: "Oh, yes.and it isn't a good sensation." then they all laughed; Ron added: "You know.I'm really happy for your being a so working well together couple; especially for you, Harry.your life was a nightmare since when you was one year old; always pursued by Voldemort, facing him many times.and this year.you suffered a lot, also for my fault...so now I am very happy for you."  
  
"Thank you, Ron; you are a true friend; however, my life was a nightmare only with the Dursleys; with both of you, even facing Voldemort seems an easy work." All them laugh loud; in that moment, Draco entered with Cho, saying: "We are here to cheer the most famous and happiest couple of Hogwarts; and probably the next Head Boy and Head Girl." Harry and Hermione smiled, then thanked them inviting to sit down with them; Ron exclaimed: "However, in this couple there is a little defect.and maybe we had to leave them alone to remedy."  
  
Harry laugh, then answered: "If I understood what you mean, we have not to remedy." "Yes" Hermione confirmed, staring him passionately "we have already done it.."  
  
Ron, pretending to get angry, said: "And why did you not tell me this?"  
  
Harry and Hermione blushed, and Draco helped them: "Weasley, these are not things to say around.there is a privacy in a couple.for example, nobody knows about you and Hermione."  
  
Ron, a little sadly, said: "It is because we didn't it."  
  
"Oh.excuse me." Draco apologized, but Ron stopped him: "It's nothing, Draco.I prefer Harry is the one for her first time.however, when and where did you do it?"  
  
Hermione, rolling her eyes: "In the Easter holidays, in the common room.but could you think a little to your problems?" she added grinning.  
  
Ron reddened and started watching out of the window, silently, while Hegwid struggled against the cage, making a great noise. At the station they said hello to the others, Ginny, Draco, Cho, Katie; by now they were a unique great family, thanks to all the adventures they passed through together.  
  
Then Harry, taking Hermione by hand, went toward the barrier, whispering her: "Hermione, I warn you, it will be difficult keep me far from you this summer."  
  
"Why? What are you saying?"  
  
"Oh, well.I didn't told you.the Dursleys this summer go away in a foreign country, Spain I think, so they left me the house.and for not being alone, I asked your parents if you could stay all the summer with me, at Privet Drive."  
  
"Harry!! It's wonderful!!!" she grinned, but then added sadly "But surely they said no, isn't it?"  
  
"Hermione.they said Yes!! However, now they should be at King's Cross.let's go." and they crossed the barrier. The Grangers were there, waiting them:  
  
"Harry! Hermione! How are you?" her father said; "It's all right, thanks" Harry answered while Mrs. Granger was hugging him; then she said: "Thank you very much, Harry, for having brought back our Hermione safely."  
  
"Oh, Mum.the fury of an in love man.how was it, Harry?"  
  
"The fury of an in love man could do miracles, Hermione" he answered, hugging her and reddening  
  
The Grangers looked each other, then they said together: "Hey.is there something you have to say us?"  
  
"Mum, Dad, I introduce you my boyfriend." "So you are.good, very good choice.she couldn't choose better, I believe.." Mr. Granger commented, smiling  
  
"Too good with me" Harry replied, laughing, while her mother added: "No, it's true.but I wonder how do you suffer her, always studying."  
  
"Oh, well.I'm the opposite, so having a person like her near me could only be good for my marks.and however she decreased a little her studying hours.even if she is always the best student in Hogwarts" he said  
  
"Hey, Mum.Harry was telling me about staying with him this summer.is it true?"  
  
"Oh, well.we were so worried that we should have to punish you all the summer, and staying with him doesn't seem a great suffering for you, is it?" she said, then added: "However, he saved you from Voldemort, so surely with him you will be protected.I think he has to say the last word in this." "Yes, he has to decide" her father agreed  
  
"Oh, well.I think I won't miss the opportunity of passing the summer with a so beautiful girl." Hearing these words, Hermione reddened, then her father said: "Ok, so let's go now."  
  
"What? Let's go?" Harry asked, surprised  
  
"Didn't you say that your family is away?" Mr. Granger asked  
  
"Yes, but." he answered  
  
"Well, so we will accompany you" Mrs. Granger explained  
  
"Thank you" Harry and Hermione said together, then they started moving after her parents taking each other's hand; he, after some steps, hugged her thinking:  
  
"This will be the happiest summer in my life." 


End file.
